Help
by Ominae
Summary: Sequel to Psychic Killer. Now a trained agent of the Center, Fujino Asagami is dispatched to the Garan no Dō to assist Tōko and Shiki in taking out the rogue spirits in the Fujō building. SPOILER: 1st Movie. Little Xover with Martin Mystery cartoon.


Kara no Kyokai: Help

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Kara no Kyokai are under the copyright of TYPE-MOON. All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. All other characters are either under the respective copyright holders or are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Sequel to Psychic Killer. Now a trained agent of the Center, Fujino Asagami is dispatched to the Garan no Dō to assist Tōko and Shiki in taking out the rogue spirits in the Fujō building. SPOILER: 1st Movie. Little Xover with Martin Mystery cartoon.

* * *

Main Floor, Garan no Dō, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

2004

Toko was alone in her office, smoking her usual cigarette minutes after Shiki Ryogi had left her office to search the Fujo building. The lifeless body of Mikiya Kokuto was seen placed in a sofa in front of the television.

"I just hope Shiki can get to him in time."

The red-haired head of the Garan no Dō agency placed her cigarette into the ashtray, removing some of the ash. The door was then opened when Toko had done this.

"Hm?" Toko had a smirk on her face when she found out who came in to her office. "It's you, Fujino Asagami."

Fujino was wearing a light black windbreaker jacket and jeans alongside running shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail, which was in contrast to her appearance overall wearing her Reien Girl's Academy uniform and having her purple hair flow without anything tied to it.

"So I guess the news I got was right." Toko had her smirk on her face. "That someone from the Center would be here to help me."

"H-hai." Fujino closed the door to the Garan no Dō. "I was dispatched here to assist you regarding the Fujo case."

"Ah, that one." Toko pointed to the sofa. "Well, he's in a coma right now the last time I've heard when he was near the building."

"Senpai!" Fujino rushed to the sofa to check if Mikiya was still moving.

Toko shook her head. "He's not responding."

"But how?"

"It was due to the ghosts in the building."

"You serious?"

"Who said I wasn't?"

Fujino clenched her fists. "Toko-san." The purple-haired girl gritted her teeth. "I...want to help Mikiya-san."

Toko grinned. "I knew you'd want to do that..."

* * *

Main Entrance, Fujo Building, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Somehow, I can feel an evil presence."

Fujino ran down the corridor of the building when she entered the main entrance, being able to notice the three elevators were operational.

"They still work?" Fujino pressed the up button on the elevator button pad; the middle elevator doors opened up. It somehow shocked and intrigued Fujino at the same time, seeing its interior lights go on and off by itself. _Strange, I thought they were suppose to be taken out of commission when the Fujo Building went out of operation?_

"I have to do this." Fujino inhaled sharply before she took a step inside the elevator and pressed the topmost floor button. In this case, it was the 30th floor.

The Japanese Center agent wondered if she'll be able to help her senpai in time before whatever took his life away took it away permanently. _I hope I can help senpai in time. _She leaned her back on the elevator car, while getting herself ready for the upcoming big fight.

* * *

Roof, Fujo Building, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Fujino kicked the door leading to the roof of the Fujo building, moments after she hacked the door handle off with her I-Cutter knife.

"I never thought that you'd be the one to assist me, Fujino Asagami."

A short black-haired woman in her early 20s, wearing a red jacket over her light blue and boots, was standing with her back facing her. She was brandishing a knife held on her right hand.

"Shiki Ryogi." Fujino whispered her name.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Shiki smirked as seven specters had appeared before here. "or are you going to help me fight these things off?"

Fujino nodded and gripped the I-Cutter's handle tightly.

"I got it."

* * *

MOM's Office, Center

* * *

A woman in her 40s wearing a white coat and pants was seated in her office, apparently waiting for someone to enter her office.

"There you are, Billy."

A little alien in a hoverchair went inside after emerging from the elevator.

"I've got a report from agent Fujino back in Japan, MOM." Billy reported to the Center head. "She should be heading to the abandoned Fujo Building to engage the spirits responsible for forcing several high school girls to commit suicide."

MOM reclined back on her chair. "It seems so. I just hope Fujino would be able to handle the situation."

Billy swallowed the saliva on his throat, feeling nervous. "I hope so too."

* * *

Roof, Fujo Building, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Hrah!"

Shiki dashed into one of the specters, slashing her at the body before Shiki dashed to the side and did another slash at the throat. The first specter disappeared in thin air after the attack.

"Take this!" Fujino ran towards another specter trying to charge at Shiki from behind. The purple-haired girl stabbed her at the back before she did a vertical cut all the way down.

_Hmph? _Fujino looked at her right to see a specter charge at her personally. When she watched the second specter disappear, Fujino stared at her second target real hard.

A rainbow-colored circle appeared before the third specter.

"Bend." whispered Fujino. She watched the specter convulse violently before it twisted and mangled itself.

"Good one." Shiki smirked, watching Fujino do her handiwork while she hurled her knife towards two more specters as the two of them were aligned to her luck. She then dashed towards the ground to pick up her weapon. "Never thought that your bending skills can be used in such a good way."

"As expected from you, Shiki-san." Fujino gave a smirk of her own, twirling the I-Cutter on her left hand and ran towards the sixth specter. Fujino and the specter ran head on towards a collision course with each other. However, Fujino made the last second change when she sidestepped to her left and slashed the specter's head off.

"Now that we're done..." Fujino watched the specter disintegrate. "We have one more cockroach to take care of."

The two women saw the last specter floating in a distance nearby, but still within the vicinity of the roof. Her blue hair was seemingly flowing as if a breeze was around.

"Looks like she's it." Shiki motioned to Fujino the last specter.

"She's Kirie Fujo." Fujino told Shiki. "Her family's responsible for several Fujo Building properties during the days of Cold War until the late 1990s."

"Quite a shame." Shiki had her knife at the ready, weapon held with the blade pointed downward. "Guess we can't take chances now, can we?"

"I think you know what my answer is, Shiki-san."

Shiki and Fujino ran together, their knives made ready as they prepared to strike at the Fujo specter. Fujino went first to stab at her chest while Shiki followed it with a diagonal slash at her face.

The specter convulsed at the attacks before an explosion took place, killing it for good.

* * *

Main Floor, Garan no Dō, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"What happened?"

Mikiya yawned and stretched his legs on the couch, moments after Toko had entered her office. He saw the news from the NHK channel regarding the suicide of Kirie Fujo.

_Fujo? The Kirie Fujo of the Fujo Building conglomerate now dead?_

The red-haired woman had a smirk on her face, about to light a cigarette.

"It was nothing."

"Um..." Mikiya scratched his head. "About what happened..."

Toko shook her head. "I'll explain it once Shiki's here, alright?"

Mikiya only nodded.

* * *

MOM's Office, Center

* * *

"I trust that the mission was done well, agent Asagami?"

Fujino appeared in front of MOM's table, after a portal materialized in her office. The two were in the room by themselves.

"Yes, MOM." Fujino replied to MOM in English with her slightly accented Japanese. "I was able to neutralize the target. Among them included the spectral incarnation of Kirie Fujo."

"I see." MOM nodded at Fujino's verbal report. "Were you able to find out why she was there?"

"No idea." Fujino shook her head. "But my theory's based on the failure of the Fujo family after the conglomerate collapsed over several of their properties that failed in the 1990s."

"If I remember right," MOM was able to get a grasp of Fujino's explanation. "the rise of the Asian Financial Crisis in 1997 brought it out of business." The Center head eyed Fujino. "In other words, bankruptcy was responsible."

"I have heard accounts on Kirie-san's family after '97, especially on the toll it took on the father when the real estate business suffered problems after the Cold War."

MOM nodded again. "Yes, I did too. Especially since the family was killed in an accident by a drunk truck driver."

"And now..." Fujino inhaled before she exhaled. "It's Kirie-san's turn to end her own family bloodline."

"Quite sad. But that doesn't give her a reason to justify forcing other girls her age to commit suicide."

"I would agree."

"Of course you do."

MOM studied Fujino carefully before she said, "Good work, agent Fujino. You did well out there for your first assignment."

"Thank you, MOM." Fujino slightly bowed before MOM, reflecting her Japanese heritage.

"Be sure to make yourself available whenever you can."

Fujino was startled. "What happened?"

"There's been a kidnapping in the United States." MOM showed her the frontpage of the San Francisco Examiner. "It's regarding the American president's daughter, Ashley Graham."

Fujino read the frontpage carefully, which she was able to do thanks to her familiarity with English.

"According to intelligence," MOM said to Fujino. "the culprits are linked to Los Illuminados..."

On her table was a list of names. Among them included the following:

Sōren Araya

Satsuki Kurogiri

Cornelius Alba

THE END

* * *

PS - Now this fic would lead to my eventual Resident Evil 4/crossover fic. That is... hopefully I can get there. For now, there's a GITS: SAC fic waiting for me to do. After that, it's Code Geass all the way FTW! For now, read and let me know how I did when you review. Thanks! XP

As for how Fujino came to work with the Center and stuff based from Psychic Killer, let's just say that Shiki didn't have a total hand in "erasing" Fujino's abilities.


End file.
